gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
100-Prozent-Checkliste (VCS)
Diese Checkliste zeigt alle Aufgaben auf, die man zur 100-Prozent-Gesamtwertung in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories erledigen muss. Hauptmissionen absolvieren 20px – Jerry Martinez * SoldierMindestens eine Filmsequenz dieser Mission ist komplett animiert, sprich: von Schauspielern vorgespielt worden (insgesamt 48 von 59). * Cleaning House * Conduct Unbecoming P''' – Phil Cassidy * Cholo Victory * Boomshine Blowout * Truck Stop * Marked Men '''MW – Marty J. Williams * Shakedown * Fear the Repo * Waking up the Neighbors * O, Brothel, where art thou? * Got Protection? LW – Louise Cassidy-Williams * When Funday comes * Takin’ out the White-Trash * D.I.V.O.R.C.E. * To Victor, the Spoils * Hose the Hoes * Robbing the Cradle L''' – Lance Vance * Jive Drive * The Audition * Caught as an Act * Snitch Hitch * From Zero to Hero * Brawn of the Dead * Blitzkrieg * Turn on, tune in, bug out * Taking the Fall * White Lies * Where it hurts most1 * Blitzkrieg strikes again * Lost and found * Light my Pyre '''U – Umberto Robina * Nice Package * Balls * Papi don’t screech * Havana Good Time F''' – Bryan Forbes * Money for Nothing * Leap and bound * The Bum Deal '''R – Reni Wassulmaier * Accidents will happen * The Colonel’s Coke * Kill Phil * Say Cheese * Kill Phil: Part 2 * So long Schlong * In the Air tonight M''' – Mendez-Brüder * The Mugshot Longshot * Hostile Takeover * Unfriendly Competition * High Wire * Burning Bridges '''G – Gonzales * Home’s on the Range * Purple Haze * Farewell to Arms D – Ricardo Diaz * Steal the Deal * The Exchange * Domo Arigato Domestoboto * Over the Top * Last Stand Challenges Turismo-Straßenrennen bei Sunshine Autos * Flugfeld Escobar * Hafenspiele * Kubanische Schlitten * Rum- & Salsa-Theater * Showdown in Downtown Turismo-Straßenrennen beim Rummelplatz * Asphalt-Angriff * Rasende Idioten * Riskante Raserei * Turbo-Jagd Dirtbike-Strecke * BMX-Zeitrennen (acht Kurse) * Quad-Bike-Zeitrennen (vier Kurse) * Sanchez-Zeitrennen (zwölf Kurse) Karmageddon-Missionen * Ansturm!Diese Mission gibt es nur in der PlayStation-2-Fassung. * Crash! PCJ-600-Checkpoint-Zeitrennen * Spielplatz am Dock * Spielplatz im Park * Spielplatz am Point * Spielplatz in der Stadt Zeit-„Triathlons“ * Hyman Memorial O.D.T. * Zu Lande, zu Wasser und in der Luft Checkpoint-Zeitrennen mit diversen Fahr- und Flugzeugen * Caddie-Meister * Gangster auf Wellen * Gangster mit Flügeln * Hafen-Hover-Rennen * Haiti-Hover-Rennen * Kaufhaus-Chaos * Wassersport (acht Kurse) * Skywolf (Hunter am Escobar International Airport) Schießstand * Phils Schießstand (fünf Runden) Sonstiges * Golf-Konflikt (Level 5) Empire Building * 30 Imperiums-Betriebe erobern und kaufen * Alle Missionen für folgende Geschäfte absolvieren: ** Erpressung (15 Jobs) ** Kredithai (15 Jobs) ** Prostitution (15 Jobs) ** Schmuggel (sechs Jobs) ** Drogen (sechs Jobs) ** Raub (sechs Jobs) Nebenjobs * Level 15 Bürgerwehr * Level 15 Feuerwehr * Level 5 Löschhubschrauber * Level 5 Vice-Tours * Level 15 Rettungsflieger * Level 15 Sanitäter-Missionen * Level 15 Strandpatrouille * 50 Fahrgäste transportieren oder 5.000 Dollar einnehmen bei den Taxi-Missionen Staatliche Beschlagnahmungsstelle (Landfahrzeuge) * Liste 1 * Liste 2 * Liste 3 Staatliche Beschlagnahmungsstelle (Wasserfahrzeuge) * Wasserfahrzeugliste Sammeln und suchen * 99 Rote Ballons zerschießen * 30 bzw. 36 Monsterstunts springen * 30 bzw. 35 Spezialaufträge! absolvieren Belohnung für 100 Prozent * Video-Memoiren in der Clymenus Suite * unendlich Munition Trivia * Wird man während einer Mission außer Gefecht gesetzt, wartet vor dem Krankenhaus ein Taxi, das einen zur Annahmestelle der zuletzt gespielten Mission bringt. Spielfehler * Durch einen Spielfehler reichen 99,6 Prozent, um die Belohnungen zu erhalten. * Man muss vor der Mission Hostile Takeover einen Drogen-Großkonzern errichten, da dies nach der Mission nicht mehr zu den 100 Prozent addiert wird. Referenzen en:100% Completion in GTA Vice City Stories es:100% de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories fr:100%#Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories pt:100%#100% do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories ru:100% прохождение GTA Vice City Stories Kategorie:Spielfehler Kategorie:Checklisten